Returning to Winter River
by Erikajayne1
Summary: When Lydia is called home to house sit while Charles and Delia are off on a 6 month cruise, Lydia is not the same person she was when she left. The memory of Beetlejuice still wakes her in the night and she is still unsure if she can trust what is right in front of her. When the Maitlands need her help will Lydia be ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I do not own the characters or even the original idea. I write this for some fun and because it is the only way to stop the voices! Enjoy and please R&R.

**Chapter one**

Driving my large station wagon through the little town in the middle of no-where makes me miss New York even more. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel – like I always do when I cross the small bridge that takes you into Winter River.

The butterflies in my stomach haven't settled since I saw the sign for Winter River, a town where my sixteenth year became my most interesting and my most frightening to date.

The sun is streaming through the thin clouds and feels warm on my bare skin. I slide my large rimmed glasses further up my nose and take a deep breath as I start ascending the large hill towards my final destination.

"I can't do this!" I pull the car sharply on to the grass verge. "This was a really bad idea." My lightly tanned hands are shaking, as I turn the ignition off.

Leaning over to the passenger's seat I route about in my bag and at the very bottom I find a very beaten and dented packet of cigarettes

"Please let there be one!" I pull it open and nestled inside sits one very sorry looking cigarette. Placing it between my lips, I easily find a lighter. Taking a long drag I lean back in my seat.

"Why am I doing this. . ." I take another drag. "I should have told them no. It's a simple word but I couldn't say it." I take another drag and look up at the big white house. "Oh Hell!" I groan, as I hear the noise of a car behind me.

Looking in my rear view mirror I can see a familiar blue station wagon. The driver looks exactly as I remember her. Winding my window all the way down I wait for her to pull up alongside me. I fix a smile to my face and wait for her to come to the window.

"Well hello there." She leans into the car. "Haven't seen you around here for a long time."

"No, I moved back to New York went to college got a job that sort of thing." I take a final drag of my cigarette and stub it out in the cars ashtray.

"What brings you back here?"

"Well Jane I would have thought you would already know." I give her my brightest smile.

"I was on my way up to the house, you know just to make sure that everything is O.K." She glances from left to right and then leans closer into the car. "There have been some strange going on's in that house. I mean lights going off and on, voices can be heard."

"Really?"

Dear God please don't let me laugh, don't laugh.

"I can't help but feel that I am being watched every time I go up to that house."

"Maybe you shouldn't go up there." I snap. "I mean, you don't have to worry about going up there anymore. I am going to be back for at least a few weeks." I shrug.

"That's very kind of you." She nervously smiles.

"You don't by any chance have a spare key? I left mine in New York" I sigh.

"Yes, you can have mine." She removes it quickly from her car keys.

"Thanks Jane." I take the key; hopefully she won't have several copies at home. The last thing I want is her turning up unexpectedly.

She turns to head back to her car, when she stops.

"Everything O.K Jane?" She has aged quite well but there are bags beneath her green eyes.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About?" Why you can't just get to the point – I really should stop being rude to her, even though she can't hear me.

"It must be at least twelve years since the passing of Adam and Barbara. I can't believe it has been that long." There is a sad tone in her voice.

"Well it has." I tut. "Look I am going to have to go, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Yes of course." She states distractedly before climbing in to her car and pulling away.

"Looks like I have no choice but to go to the house. Crap!" I slam my hand on the steering wheel. "But before that." I smile, shove the car into reverse "I have to pick something up."

I head into the centre of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I don't own the characters or even the original idea. I write this for fun and because it stop the voices (haha) – Please R&R

**Chapter Two**

As I climb the steps to the front door my hands are moist and I swear they are shaking.

"Come on get a grip!" I snap at myself. I slide the key into the lock and it opens with a satisfying thud. Pushing it open with my foot I carry my bags over the threshold. Booting the door closed behind me it slams shut.

"Sorry" I call out as I drop my bags at the foot of the stairs and sigh. "Well here I am for the next few weeks." I drop the keys onto the side board and head into the kitchen.

"After that drive I need some serious caffeine."

As I enter the large kitchen with it's blue walls and black counters, I notice a piece of paper taped to the refrigerator.

"Great, they still think I am sixteen." I snatch up the note and start to read.

_Hope you made it here safely._

_There is some food in the refrigerator and you know where the store is. _

_Thank you so much for looking after the house while we are away. _

_Darling, use this time to relax, you need it. _

_All our love_

_Dad and Delia. _

"Thanks, I suppose." I scrunch up the note and throw it on the counter.

Removing my sunglasses, I slide them onto my top. I rub my tired eyes and try to work out what I am going to do.

A noise above me makes me look up.

"Hum, guess they must be here." I shrug and head back into the hallway. Kneeling in front of my handbag I route around for a small paper bag. Another thud from above me, makes me smile. Taking the small bag I head up the stairs to the attic.

Standing before the white door I knock twice. I hear some thudding and several things being knocked over. Placing my hand on the door knob I turn it while stating.

"It's me." I step into the attic and it's like I haven't left.

Right in the middle of the room is a large replica of Winter River, dust sheets still cover the two sofas and in the corner is a small T.V.

"Hello!" I call, as I walk towards the miniature of the town. "It's me. I heard you thudding about so I know you're here."

"Oh my." A female voice states from behind me. I turn on my heels and look into a pair dark brown eyes, which become wide. "Oh my!"

"Wow I have missed you, Barbara!" I blink several times, to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Oh Lydia, I have missed you too." She bites her lip. "Adam, guess who is here!"

"That can't be Lydia, I mean. . .Wow your beautiful." Adam states as he looks me up and down.

"Thanks." I glance at the floor and tuck a piece of dyed black hair behind my ear. "I has been a while, nearly eleven years I think."

"I can't believe it's that long." Adam pushes his glasses further up his nose. Barbara has tilted her head to the side and a slight frown has formed on her young face.

"It has been." I pause. "Oh, I go you theses." I hold the paper bag out to him. "I took some new photos of the town and picked up some brushes and paints for you." Adam smiles and looks like a child at Christmas.

"Thank you Lydia." He looks into the bag and walks away to the model of the town.

"Lydia what are you doing here, your last email said that things were going really well in New York?" Barbara has guided me to the sofa and we both sit down.

"Things are going brilliantly, I just thought it would be nice to see you both as I haven't seen you for a long time." I tap my fingers against my legs. "Also Dad and Delia asked if I could watch the house while they are away. I have no clue why they asked me, I mean your here."

"Your step mother said that they needed someone who can be seen, to watch the house." Barbara shrugs.

"Makes sense, I guess." I sigh. "How have things been for you?"

"Good!" Both Barbara and Adam shout at the same time.

"Oh" I say quietly.

I can't shake this feeling that they are not telling me something. I can feel that something is wrong. I felt it as soon as I stepped into the house.

I should never have agreed to come back – only bad things happen in this house.


End file.
